


Basquiat AU 013&014 (中文版)

by delusionist_x



Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [13]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, honggu, tbh its changgu x all haha
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x
Summary: 所以我們第二男主角aka梁洪碩先生要出場了沒！
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964860
Kudos: 1





	Basquiat AU 013&014 (中文版)

013  
.  
鄭禹奭輕喚了呂暢九一聲，走近後只聽見對方魔征般一直在重複幾個音節，接連喚了幾聲卻還是深陷在自己的世界。此時的呂暢九根本聽不到外界的聲音，他看到的只有面前還是一點反應都沒有的位置追蹤，聽到的只有耳邊一直的忙音。腦海裏出現的每一種想法都把他推進更深的絕望中，不難想像那聲巨響的起因和威力，呂暢九現在只希望可以抓住任何能告訴他在前線的兩個人還生存的訊號。他擔心梁洪碩和高信源，但除此以外更多的是不甘，呂暢九不甘心和梁洪碩什麼都未説清楚之前對方就不在，梁洪碩還欠自己一個道別，他怎麼可以再一次不辭而別。

「呂暢九！」

李會澤拉住呂暢九還在打字的手，強逼他看向自己，被阻止的呂暢九開始掙扎，但卻掙脫不了李會澤緊緊抓住自己的手。

「呂暢九，你冷靜一點！」

「拜託，你放開我...放開...」

「你現在先回房間冷靜一下，由祐人暫代你。聽到嗎？」

呂暢九的注意力一直沒在李會澤身上，根本沒聽到李會澤在跟他説什麼只是想回到電腦前。眼看呂暢九快要掙脫，鄭禹奭沒有其他辦法，一個手刀劈在呂暢九後頸就把人弄暈。李會澤反射性接住了呂暢九，抬頭看到鄭禹奭一臉無奈又複雜的表情，旁邊的安達祐人十分緊張的想要開口責問，趙珍虎就先安撫着弟弟。

「禹奭，你帶暢九去我那裡。會澤和祐人留在這裏，要是炯求打來立刻通知我。」

「可是，珍虎哥...」

「現在這樣可能是對暢九最好的做法，祐人你放心，我們會顧好暢九的。」

「嗯，那麻煩你們了。」

鄭禹奭從李會澤手中接過呂暢九，一使勁又把他抱在懷中然後跟在趙珍虎腳步離開。留下的兩個人之後重新回到了搜查和分析當中，希望能盡快找到失蹤兩人的資訊。另一邊的呂暢九只隔了一天再次被送進了醫療組，鄭禹奭把他輕輕的放在床上後就一直守在旁邊。趙珍虎觀察了一會，看呂暢九沒有要醒來，讓鄭禹奭在對方醒過來之後如果還是太激動一定要第一時間通知自己。突然陷入黑暗的呂暢九在夢中也是非常不安的狀態，夢裡的他費力的追逐前面唯一的光，好像只有那束光能帶他離開黑暗，可是無論他再怎樣努力，與光的距離還是沒有縮短。被夢魘糾纏的呂暢九緊緊皺起眉頭，無意識的夢囈說的卻是那個最能給他安全感的人。守在床邊的鄭禹奭聽到對方在夢境中呼喚的人，就算已經預想過但還是被失落感壓得胸口發悶。

「哥...洪碩哥...」

「他不在啊，暢九哥。」

鄭禹奭的輕嘆和心疼只有他自己知道，儘管對呂暢九的感情注定不會得到回應，他還是捨不得讓呂暢九自己面對夢魘。拉過呂暢九的手，對方相比之下要小的手剛好可以被自己一手握緊，鄭禹奭只希望緊握的手能為對方帶來一絲溫暖和安定。也許是真的起了作用，呂暢九慢慢的鬆開眉頭，過了一會就緩緩的睜開了眼睛。剛醒來有點搞不清楚狀況，疑惑地望向鄭禹奭。

「我怎麼會在這？」

「剛剛你太激動了，所以...我...情急之下把哥...劈暈了。」

「你...什麼？」

「暢九哥對不起！你要打要罵都可以，我錯了！」

「哈哈，我就説後頸怎麼有點痛，原來是你啊。」

對於自己的行為感到非常抱歉的鄭禹奭一副視死如歸的模樣，緊閉着眼等待呂暢九的反應，沒料到竟然會聽到呂暢九的笑聲。

「你不生氣嗎？我把你打暈了！」

「可是我現在冷靜下來也是因為你，雖然是有點疼，不過不怪你。」

清醒過來的呂暢九也感覺之前是反應過度了，自己遇上關於梁洪碩的事情原來還是不能冷靜處理，或許真的需要更遠離對方才可以。

「我們快點回去幫忙吧！」

和趙珍虎再三保證自己真的不會再過分激動，兩個人才被允許回到了一刻沒停下來過的情報組。看到呂暢九的一刻，安達祐人幾乎是直接衝到人面前。

「暢九哥還好嗎？有不舒服嗎？」

「沒事，倒是你們有什麼發現嗎？」

「還沒有。這麼晚會澤哥也不想再冒險，就沒有派人去搜索。」

「炯求呢？知道巨響的起因了嗎？」

「他忙於應付被波及的傷員，大部分分都是被氣流帶起的碎片所傷。巨響源頭是地下族群領地的周邊，大半異族應該都陣亡了。」

安達祐人告訴呂暢九種種資訊都讓他的心往下沈，心中的不安不斷擴大但是他告誡自己絕對要冷靜。今晚對所有人來說也是個不眠之夜，姜炯求在營地忙碌的照料傷員，一邊還要留意會不會有趁亂攻擊他們的人，在基地的眾人則準備前線回來後的後續工作和盡力運用所有資源尋找失聯的梁洪碩和高信源。

「祐人，過來一下。」  
「怎麼了？」

「我打算駭進總部的主機，他們的衛星可能有幫助。」

「暢九哥你瘋了！這樣做會被逐出部隊還要受罰！」

「可是這可能是唯一的方法，他們失聯時間越長就越危險。」  
.

014  
.  
安達祐人被呂暢九拉到角落，悄聲的説出不像話的計劃。呂暢九和安達祐人未加入PTG前曾經是政府的眼中釘，不認識對方的兩人先後駭進過不同部門和大企業偷走了各種情報和金錢發放出去。後來被抓住的時候正好是政府發展特殊部隊的初期，所以在半恐嚇半游說之下他們也答應加入。安達祐人不能理解呂暢九的想法，在這裡不會有人比他們更清楚駭進政府系統的後果，所以除非呂暢九瘋了否則安達祐人絕不會相信他會提出這樣的方法。

「祐人你不用參與，我只是想問你覺得可行性有多大。」

「不行！我不能讓你這樣做，絕對不可以。」

安達祐人決定無視呂暢九這個不可理喻的提議，只要他還是情報組還是PTG的成員，他絕再不允許呂暢九把自己的性命當賭注。上一次他沒成功阻止對方讓他身陷險境，這次絕對不能重蹈覆轍，只是安達祐人根本不用想就呂暢九知道這樣做的原因。安達祐人在情報組最可靠的哥哥，怎麼一遇到和梁洪碩有關的事情就不顧自己的安全，在這裡最明白自己的哥哥，為什麼一直都看不到站在身後的自己呢。只不過安達祐人也狠不下心把呂暢九推開，既然自己已經習慣默默守護着呂暢九，那繼續堅持其實也不困難。

「你先別衝動，我們一定可以找到別的辦法。」

「可是...」

「暢九哥，答應我不要自己行動。洪碩哥他們也不會希望你這樣做的。」

直接搬出梁洪碩去阻止呂暢九，看到對方瞬間就有點遲疑的表情，安達祐人不得不認輸，自己還是該退回原點當那個會一直陪伴著守護著呂暢九的人。在引起其他人注意前安達祐人讓呂暢九先回到位置上等他，還是不放心對方會犧牲自己去換來一線希望，安達祐人偷偷在呂暢九的系統上裝了監視程式才再重新把注意力集中在分析失聯前的資料。綜合各樣數據加上李會澤對現場的了解，巨響只能是地下族群抵抗異族引起的爆炸，但從聲音來看這次爆炸只會落得兩敗俱傷的下場。僅靠着模糊的紅外線影像，基地的眾人也不太容易在地勢複雜的邊界地區估計到高信源爆炸後可能的藏身之處，更莫説位置不明的梁洪碩。

「暢九哥，現在我更肯定你的計劃不可行。我們這麼多人和情報都沒幫助，單靠一個衛星得到的也不會比現在多。」

「可是總不能什麼都不做，只希望有奇蹟啊。」

「你有想過要是駭進去卻什麼都沒發現，之後呢？」

「我...」

「政府才不會管你有沒有得到什麼，但你一定會被罰。這樣值得嗎？」

情急之下安達祐人的語氣也重了些，以為他們在角落吵架的鄭禹奭一看到就立刻走過去，把呂暢九拉到自己身後。

「祐人，你在做什麼。」

「鄭禹奭你搞不清楚狀況就別插手。」

「現在大家都急，可是你兇暢九哥也沒用啊！」

被鄭禹奭完全擋住的呂暢九只看到弟弟的後背，卻感覺兩個人的語氣開始有點衝，繞到鄭禹奭身前要制止弟弟們爭吵。

「真的不是祐人的問題，是我不好，禹奭你不要怪他。」

「他剛剛兇你我看到了！」

「你誤會了，真的是我的問題，祐人也是為我好。」

安達祐人有點無奈的看著還是一臉懷疑的鄭禹奭也懶得和對方計較，畢竟要是現在的情況相反，自己也會是同樣的反應甚至可能更大。既然現在鄭禹奭一直緊跟在呂暢九身邊，安達祐人也不用擔心呂暢九可以實行自己的計劃，終於可以暫時鬆口氣。

整夜沒離開過情報組的人也沒察覺外面已經天亮，直到姜炯求再次打回來，在畫面看到他站在日光的身影才驚覺時間的流逝。不過姜炯求一靠近鏡頭，基地內的人都被他臉上的血跡嚇到，一瞬間大家都沒敢出聲。可能是看到成員的反應，這才想起自己還未有機會洗臉，姜炯求大概也預料到自己看似來有多慘。

「這不是我的血，我沒有受傷，只是還沒時間洗臉。」

「炯求你要嚇死我們了。」

「對不起嘛，會澤哥。不過洪碩哥和信源哥回來了！」

「什麼？他們現在情況怎樣？」

被蒙在鼓裏，不知道梁洪碩和高信源經歷了什麼的姜炯求只是例行的匯報狀況，完全沒想到自己一句話會帶來這麼大的回應。雖然還不知道對方的狀態，但幾個人一直懸着的心也終於可以放下。

「洪碩哥是信源哥半拖半扛拉回來的，才回來沒多久現在還在治療室。」

「初步穩定後，你和他們還有一些傷得比較重的都立刻回來。」

「好，那我去安排一下。」


End file.
